


Animal Magnetism

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Emily, I don’t give a damn if metal breaks wood.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

“We’re incompatible.” Emily said.

“What?” Hotch had just gotten out of the shower. He walked back into the bedroom, running a towel through his wet hair. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a quiet, romantic night. It had been a while since Emily got his undivided attention. He wanted to do something about that.

 

“We are incompatible.” She repeated.

 

“I think you're wrong.”

 

“You can think what you want…the Chinese zodiac backs me up.”

 

“Do you want to be incompatible?” Hotch asked.

 

He knew what to do in times like this. He asked everything in question form and let her say what she felt. If he tried to come up with rational arguments during her moment of irrationality, it never worked in his favor. Luckily, these moments were rare. They always seemed to happen when they had some real time to themselves though. Hotch wished he could fix all of Emily’s insecurities. He actually wished he could fix his own as well. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to kiss his quiet night goodbye.

 

“I've been reading up on the Chinese Zodiac,” Emily said, ignoring his question. “Today is the first day in the Year of the Ox you know.”

 

“I didn’t know.” Hotch dropped his towel, lingering naked for a few moments for effect. Emily did not seem moved by his display. Hmm, this would be a toughie. He grabbed some pajama pants from the top drawer.

 

“Yes. You are a Snake and I am a Pig, Hotch.”

 

“I really wish you were a more flattering animal.”

 

“Don’t placate me.” she replied.

 

“I'm not, honestly. OK, so what does all of that mean?”

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. She was reading from printed pages, probably from Wikipedia or one of those other completely unreliable websites.

 

“Well, you’re a wood snake. Wood is yang, which is masculine in character. It symbolizes strength and flexibility. Also warmth, cooperation, and idealism.”

 

“That sounds like me.” he replied.

 

“I know.” She stroked his cheek. “Now the snake is mysterious, attractive, wise and enchanting. You dislike frivolities and small minds. You have a special talent that allows you to judge all kinds of different situations correctly. You are intelligent, headstrong, and take on problems from a variety of angles. Your best partner would be a dependable Ox, dauntless rooster, or illustrious dragon. Pigs and tigers would never work. See,” Emily held the paper in front of him though gave him no time to read the words. “Pigs won't work.”

 

“Emily, I really don’t think we should base our whole lives on something you read on the Internet. I am sure lots of pigs and snakes make wonderful lives.”

 

“I think JJ is a rooster. Maybe…”

 

“Don’t.” Hotch held up his hand. “You are reading too much into this.”

 

“I am a metal pig,” Emily continued as if he had not said a word. “Metal is yin, which is feminine in nature. It symbolizes rigidity, persistence and strength. Also control, ambition, and forcefulness. Don’t you see, Hotch? Metal breaks wood…every time.”

 

“Alright.” He said for lack of anything else.

 

“Pigs are honest, straightforward, and patient. They are modest and shy in character but supportive of those around them. Pigs are reserved with strangers but lively and warm-hearted when comfortable. While tolerant and peaceful, pigs are never weak in mind, spirit, or physicality.”

 

“That sounds like the perfect person to be with. Emily, I don’t give a damn if metal breaks wood.”

 

“But…”

 

“Stop.” he took the papers from her hands. “We were compatible yesterday, before you had our Chinese zodiacs down to a science. Am I right?”

 

Emily did not respond. Hotch put his finger under the chin, bringing her eyes to his. When he smiled, she did too.

 

“Am I insane?” she asked.

 

“Probably. It’s just another reason for me to love you. I don’t think a sane woman would put up with me.”

 

“Chinese astrology is so on point, Hotch.”

 

“It is…sometimes. Those two animals describe us pretty well but what it does not say is that human beings compromise. We are not animals, Em, we are human beings. We may carry those traits but we have others that allow us to give and take, push and pull, and make decisions best for us together.”

 

Emily smiled, sliding her arms around him and pulling him close to her. Hotch brushed his fingers through her bangs. His lips lightly brushed against hers, once and then again. When she sighed, he deepened the kiss, moaning as Emily stroked the nape of his neck.

 

“That certainly feels like we’re compatible. What do you think?” Hotch asked.

 

“Compatibility is about much more than sex, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“True. OK, how about almost 15 years together, four children, and a variety of life’s pitfalls? Yet here we are still Mr. and Mrs. What does the Chinese zodiac say about that?”

 

“That there are many exceptions to every rule.” Emily replied.

 

“We beat the odds…now comes the fun part. We get to grow old together.”

 

“Some would say you're already old.”

 

“Ow, cruelty thy name is Emily.”

 

She laughed, kissing him again. When he held her close, she exhaled.

 

“I love you.” she whispered.

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“One more time.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“That never, ever gets tired.” Hotch said. “I love you too, baby. You keep me on my game with moments like this. I appreciate that.”

 

“Why don’t we turn out the lights and get under the covers, Mr. Deputy Director? I think I have something else you’ll appreciate.”

 

The glimmer in Hotch’s eyes was unmistakable as he flipped off the lights and joined his wife in bed.

 

***

  
 

 

 

                                                                                                     


End file.
